Jusenkyo Wiki Formatting
Welcome to Jusenkyo Wiki Formatting, a page that attempts to outline how the wiki is laid out and used. General Notes This wiki is NOT here to promote stories, it is merely to record what has been published. Editing the pages to "self-aggrandise" will lead to the deletion of material and possibly banning from editing the wiki. Author Pages Please look at already established author's pages for how they should look when correctly formatted. Header :Template:Infobox Author Please make use of this infobox when formatting a page on an author. This should go first on the page and where possible fill in the details. DO NOT delete any of the fields as this will cause errors. This should be followed by (with XXXX as the name of the writer): If they have written only one story, make sure to remove the 's' off the word "works". When filling in the number of stories published, use words for "one" through "ten" and numbers after that (e.g.: 11, 12, 13 etc.). If they have published stories under other handles, this should be acknowledged with the following included in the opening line (with ZZZZ being the handles or handles - separated by an "and" for two handles or commas and an "and" for three or more handles): Profile Add here any information they writer has published about themselves. Please cite with a reference (Link goes here.) a link to this information. Uncited information may be deleted if not added to this wiki by the author in question. ''Ranma ½'' Fan Fiction List here all Ranma ½ fan fiction in alphabetical order ("the", "a", and "an" are ignored and stories listed by the next word in the title). If a story makes use of Jusenkyo, but none of the Ranma ½ cast, DO NOT count the story in the author's total at the top of the page. Instead create a new section after this one: Addenda , and list the story. DO NOT create a page for the story, merely make it an external link linking to the story in question offsite. Make a reference next to the title along the line of: Dead Web Sites List previous websites belonging to the author. DO NOT include sites that hosted their stories. This is for personal sites only. DO NOT include the http:// part of the address. See Also This is for additional links, such as if the author in question has an editor's account on this wiki. External Links This section is for external links to pages outside the wiki. These can be links to the author's personal website (or Internet Archive of such a site if it is indicated as such with "Internet Archive record of" in front of the link), a LiveJournal account or similar blog, or accounts at major fan fiction hosting sites like Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org. Footer All of this footer must be included at the bottom of the page. If the writer's REAL NAME is used as the page name, the following must be used between the "references" line and the "category" to help sort the wiki correctly: List only the surname! Story Pages Please look at already established story pages for how they should look when correctly formatted. Header :Template:Infobox Story Please make use of this infobox when formatting a page on a story. This should go first on the page and where possible fill in the details. DO NOT delete any of the fields as this will cause errors. If more than one story shares the same name, that page becomes a disambiguation page. The same-named stories then have pages differentiated with brackets (usually either the real surname or the handle): *Forgotten (Roberts) *Forgotten (Quirros) These new pages should the start with: Otherwise, all pages should begin with this: Multiple authors (alphabetically by surname or first letter of their handle) should use commas and "and"s to separate them e.g.: Phil Hacker and Steve Roberts; or: Phil Hacker, Steve Roberts and George Smith; or: Phil Hacker, Qurrios, and Steve Roberts. In the case of an author only contributing to part of the story, list that in brackets after their name e.g.: Steve Roberts, Phil Hacker and George Smith (Chapter 3 only). If more than one author contributed only a part, they are listed in order of contributing e.g.: Steve Roberts, Phil Hacker (Chapters 1 & 2 only) and George Smith (Chapter 3 only). If the story was published in one go (or in multiple parts on the same day), the state: If you have no date of publication go: If you do have a date, go: If the story was published in multiple parts, the start with: and then follow the above date information. If the story was completed, then add: and then follow the above date information. If the story is incomplete, then add: Use words for a number of parts between "one and "ten" and numbers for 11 and above (11, 12, 13, etc.) If the story is in chapters, use "chapters" as the division descriptor. If it is in parts, use "parts". If it is neither of those (just simply 1, 2, or some other system) use "instalments". For example: and conclude with: and finish with the correct date information as per above. Then follow with: Description These are short teasers for the plot of the story to whet the reader's appetite. Please use ones from already existing pages (e.g. Fanfiction.net) and link them with a reference. For example, from Sailor Ranko: Please try to sort descriptions in order of detail given, with the least detailed at the top. If you can not find any such description, leave the section thus: Plot Make use of: until someone is willing to detail the plot. For an example of a single chapter plot being outlined, see: More Forbidden Love in Nerima. For an example of multi-chapter plot being outlined, see: Ranma ½ - Ranko ½: Marital Arts. If the story is incomplete, end the last sentence of the plot description with: "..." Once a plot has been detailed on the page, swap out the "plot" template for the following at the start of the plot description: Relationships This section is only included if the person putting the page together is willing to outline the relationships of the story. These should be formatted thus: "Central" is the main romantic pairing of the story (if there is one!) and "Ancillary" lists other minor relationships. So, for example, a story may be a Ranma Saotome / Akane Tendo romance with a minor Kasumi Tendo / Ono Tofu relationship going on in the background. Fan Art This section only appears if there is more than one piece of Fan Art to display. If a story has only 1 piece of art, that should appear in the infobox (see above). If it has more than one, create a gallery. Link the artist's name unless their work also appears in the infobox. Please note that the art must be wiki appropriate and anything that violates the terms of use for the wiki will be removed. Notes This section is for further information of the story, such as: *If the story is a sequel to another story, or has a sequel itself. *If the story was inspired by another story (use only if confirmed by the author's notes attached to the story!!!). *Any fan awards the story may have won (e.g.: the TASS Awards). *If the story is part of a larger body of stories that are not sequels/prequels (e.g.: The Bet). Posting History This section only appears when stories have been posted to groups (RAAC) or mailing lists (FFML). See Also This is for listed stories that share a very particular similarity. This may be a list of stories that are all based on an earlier story, but are otherwise separate and thus wouldn't appear in the "Notes" section. External Links This is for external links to copies of the story. If the story appears divided into chapters on separate links, link to the master page that links to the individual chapters. For Fanfiction.net links, link to the first chapter of the story. There is a hierarchy of listing links. Links to active sites go first, then links to Internet Archive records. Likewise, links to more complete versions go first, then links to partial copies. An author's personal site goes first, then an hosted account (e.g.: Fanfiction.net), then any other links. Sites with an archive with a separate page here on this wiki (e.g.: Ranchan & Co. Crossing Bridges) go ahead of other sites. So a list of links might go: *Active personal site copy *Fanfiction.net copy *Mediaminer.org copy. *Partial hosted copy *Complete Internet Archive Lady Cosmos copy *Complete Internet Archive copy *Partial Internet Archive copy Footer All of this footer must be included at the bottom of the page. Under this can be used: This is to correctly sort stories which have "the", "a" and "an" at the top of the title. For example, The Name of the Rose would be sorted thus: This should be used between the "references" above and "categories" below (should any apply). Finally, the following should added at the end of the page file if they apply: Category:Jusenkyo Maintenance